


Meeting Maia

by Humansunshine



Series: Luke Month 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Friendship, Luke Month 2019, Misogyny, Paternal Luke Garroway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: The story of how Luke met Maia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalecHeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/gifts).



> This is Anique's prompt, 'I would love to know more about Luke and maia's relationship (from Luke's perspective) and what the beginning phases were.' 
> 
> This is the first of two chapters - the second chapter will cover 'beginning phases' part of this prompt and also Filly's prompt, which was 'can i please get some luke and maia? maybe luke introducing maia to the pack when he found her and helping her discover the werewolf/downworlders world? Helping her control the turnings and with her claustrophobia/anxiety?'

Maia was the first wolf to join the pack in a while. 

Theo hated shadowhunters, and he punished any member of the pack severely if they drew any attention from the shadowhunters of the New York Institute. As a result, no-one had been turned by Theo or any other members of the pack, not as long as Luke had been there. Occasionally they’d pick up a stray, like Maia, but the last had been Gretel, over a year ago. 

It hadn’t even been Luke’s night on duty. He’d been in his apartment, cooking himself a proper dinner for the first time in over a week, when he’d heard a report on his radio that made his hands freeze where they were chopping up peppers. Code 428, the officer had said, wolf attack. She’d sounded confused, because there weren’t meant to be any wolves in New York City. Perhaps an escape from the zoo, another officer suggested, but Luke was already on the couch tying his shoes, his emergency bag next to him.

He didn’t recognise the scent lingering around the victim when he got there. Luke interviewed her briefly, to get the chance to pick up the scent clinging to her clothes. She thought it was a big dog at first, she told him, but it was definitely a wolf. It was huge. As she spoke, Luke checked her over with his eyes, assessing. There were no visible bite marks, he noted, just a few scratches on her hands from where she’d tried to cover her face. It was doubtful that she’d turn.

“Thank you for your help, Miss,” Luke said, tucking his notebook back into his pocket. “I think it’s time to get you to the hospital.” 

As the paramedics helped her into the ambulance, Luke looked around the street, nostrils flaring. He followed his nose a few blocks, eventually finding himself in an alleyway. There was movement behind a dumpster, and Luke crouched a little, ready for a fight. 

“I know what you are,” Luke warned, “come on out, I can help you.” He knelt down to dig through his emergency bag, pulling out a big sweater and a pair of sweatpants. The wolf didn’t move, and Luke heard its low growls of warning. “You’re really gonna make me open my good jerky, huh?” He sighed, ripping open the pack of jerky and tossing a couple of rashers towards the dumpster. 

Sure enough, the wolf came crawling out, growling right up until it snarfed the first piece of jerky down. Luke shifted closer, and as the wolf looked towards him, flashed his green eyes. Immediately the wolf relaxed, chewing on the rest of the jerky and shrinking down, its fur shedding and its muscles and bones snapping back into human form. The young woman that the wolf changed into sagged unconscious to the ground, blood dripping from her nose, and Luke rushed forward to cover her before she got cold. Nudity was something he was accustomed to as a wolf, and once he had her dressed he called 911 and stepped away to let the paramedics find her. It only took a couple of minutes, and once they got her in the ambulance Luke ‘arrived’ onto the scene. After a flash of his badge the paramedics let him into the back of the ambulance, where the young woman was now sitting up, fully awake and sobbing into her hands. 

“Hey,” Luke said, pulling a pack of tissues out of his emergency bag and handing one to her. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. Calm down now, come on, you don’t want to change again.” 

“What…?” The woman looked at him, and Luke realised she was a lot younger than he’d first realised. Probably Clary’s age, maybe a year older. “What do you mean, change?” 

Luke pressed the tissue insistently into her hand, and she blew her nose. “What do you remember from tonight?” 

She swallowed hard, shaking her head. “I-I don’t know, I think I must be losing my mind, I-I-”

“You remember running down the street on four legs,” Luke reminded her tentatively, “and coming across a girl that made you angry-”

“Four legs?!” The girl giggled hysterically, dabbing her eyes, “do I look like an animal to you?” 

“Look at me,” Luke pressed, revealing his green wolf eyes. “I understand what you’re going through. I am like you.” 

She looked both disturbed and relieved at the revelation, but a fresh wave of tears overwhelmed her. “What does this mean?! Am I ever going to-?”

“Hey, hey, hey, you have to calm down, kid, the change is related to our emotions.” Luke said sternly, grasping her shoulder gently. “You have to get control of yourself, or you might hurt somebody. And you don’t want to hurt anybody, do you?” 

The young woman shook her head, sniffing back tears. “Did I kill that girl?” 

“No,” Luke assured her, “she was just a little scratched up. She’ll be fine. We’ll go and check on her the next full moon, make sure she’s alright.” 

She nodded, taking a second tissue and wiping her eyes. “So I’m a… A werewolf?” 

“Yes, you are,” Luke said softly, “but you’re not alone. There’s a pack of us, and we’re going to look after you. We’ll make sure that your parents know you’re safe-”

“Don’t have any of those,” she answered, clearing her throat. The mention of parents seemed to help her to get a hold of herself, balling up the tissue in the palm of her hand and straightening up. 

“What’s your name?” Luke asked.

“Maia,” she replied, pulling her hands into the sleeves of the sweater. “Maia Roberts. Are you really a cop?” 

“Yeah, but I’m not a regular cop. Being a werewolf, and all,” he smiled slightly, and she huffed out through her nose. “My name’s Luke Garroway.”

“I’d say nice to meet you, but honestly I could’ve done without this,” Maia said quietly, and Luke chuckled.

“I can understand that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filly's prompt was: can i please get some luke and maia? maybe luke introducing maia to the pack when he found her and helping her discover the werewolf/downworlders world? Helping her control the turnings and with her claustrophobia/anxiety?
> 
> I went off on a bit of a tangent and this ended up being more about Luke introducing her (and protecting her from) the pack. Hope that's okay!
> 
> Trigger warning for misogyny and implied sexual assault: Theo and Russell discuss Maia joining the pack like its an opportunity for them to get laid, but Luke shuts that shit down. Maia isn't present for the conversation.

“Everybody, this is Maia,” Luke announced in the Jade Wolf, “Maia, this is everybody.”

Maia waved nervously. “Hi… Everybody.” 

Theo was the first one to get up and introduce himself, as was custom. He shook her hand, his eyes flicking up and down her body. It made Luke’s skin crawl, so he couldn’t even begin to think how Maia felt. “Welcome to the pack, Maia. I’m the alpha, Theo. You’ll be following my orders.” 

“Ah, cool.” Maia nodded, looking visibly uncomfortable. 

“Luke, I trust you’ll teach her the rules?” Theo asked, his gaze shifting to Luke.

“Of course, Theo, yeah.” 

Luke gently steered Maia around him, and led her out to the kitchen. Theo never came out there because he hated the smell of burning. Something about his past that no-one dared ask him about. Once they were in the kitchen, with the sounds of sizzling pans to protect them from the wolf hearing of the others, Maia grimaced a little.

“He seems… Intense.” She said, and Luke sighed.

“I’ll keep an eye on you, I promise,” he assured her, “Theo can be… Demanding. But just keep your head down and he’ll probably ignore you.” 

“Are they all like that?” 

“No, no, of course not. Come on, let me introduce you to a member of the pack who I know you’re gonna get along with.” He led her through the kitchen into the staff room, and up the stairs on the other side. Maia was quiet as they made their way up the narrow staircase, her breathing coming a little too fast.

“Sorry,” she swallowed hard when they reached the top of the stairs, “I’m not a fan of enclosed spaces.” 

Luke nodded, knocking on the door of Gretel’s flat. “No worries, you can always use the fire escape next time.” 

Gretel didn’t take long to answer the door. They’d cleary caught her in the middle of something; she had an orange marker between her teeth and she had a wild look in her eye that Luke recognised from the year before. It was exam season. “Hi,” she said, taking the pen out of her mouth and offering her free hand to Maia. “I’m Gretel. Come in, come in. Sorry about the mess, I have an exam next week.”

“You’re in college?” Maia asked, following Gretel into the apartment. 

“Gretel is studying anthropology at NYU,” Luke told her, pride shining through his voice. 

Maia suddenly looked a lot more at ease. “That’s so cool. I really wanted to do marine biology at Columbia, but, uh…”

“Being a freshly turned wolf doesn’t exactly make getting to 8am classes easy,” Gretel laughed lightly. “I feel your pain.” 

“Gretel turned almost a year ago,” Luke explained, hovering near the living room door as Maia sat on the couch and Gretel sat cross-legged on the floor. 

“Bastard of an ex-boyfriend insisted on going camping and then when he heard a wolf howl, ran off in his jeep and left me there,” Gretel sighed, organising the scattered sheets of paper on the floor into some piles that only she understood. “Luckily for me it was a werewolf and not a pack of actual wolves.” 

Maia’s gaze darted to Luke, who gave her an encouraging nod. “My ex-boyfriend turned me, too.”

“Men, huh?” Gretel glanced up at Luke. “Maybe except for you.”

“Yeah, you’re not too bad,” Maia agreed, and both girls laughed. 

Luke smiled. He knew that the two of them would get on. They had a lot in common, and he figured it would be better if he left them to it. “You happy to stay here for a couple of days, Maia? There’s a spare room down the hall.”

“If you don’t mind,” Maia said meekly, “I don’t really have anywhere else to go.”

“Of course we don’t mind,” Gretel insisted, “it’ll be nice to have a girl around. This pack is a total sausage-fest. It’s kinda gross.” 

“I should leave you two to get to know each other,” Luke dug in his pocket for the spare phone he’d brought for Maia, and tossed it to her. “My number’s already programmed in, call if you need anything.”

“Will do,” Maia nodded, giving him a grateful smile. 

“Anything at all, any time. I mean it.” 

“Okay,” Maia assured him, and Luke nodded. 

“Right. Well, have fun.” 

“See you later, Luke,” Gretel said without looking up, and Maia slid down off the couch to sit next to Gretel on the floor. 

As he was opening the front door, he heard Maia ask if Gretel wanted her to quiz her, and Luke knew that she’d be okay. Downstairs, he was dismayed to see Theo discussing something with a few of the other men, the look on his face salacious.

“It’s about time this pack got another female,” Theo was saying, “now we won’t have to resort to mundane women-”

“Maia is off limits,” Luke growled, “she’s just a kid, and she’s traumatised. She needs time to heal.” 

“You said the same thing about Gretel,” Theo curled his lip.

Luke narrowed his eyes at him. “You stay away from the both of them. I mean it, Theo. They’re both barely out of high school.”

“All the better,” Russell shrugged, and Luke glared at him. “We need to strengthen the pack, Luke, and unless we want the shadowhunters on our asses-”

“Let me put it this way,” Luke interrupted him, leaning on the table Russell and Theo were sitting at. “If any wolf in this room lays any part of their body on Gretel or Maia, I will personally make sure that the offending body part divorces itself from said wolf’s body. You got it?”

Russell glared at him but said nothing.

“You’re not the alpha, Luke, you can’t tell me when I can and can’t do with my pack.” Theo reminded him. 

“I may not be the alpha but I am the protectors of those girls. You try anything and I will take them and run. And I don’t think you want to lose your one wolf with insight into shadowhunter defense patterns.” 

Theo hummed, and lifted his chin. “Just keep the two of them out of my way.”

“Gladly,” Luke gritted out, and marched out the door to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two (hopefully) coming soon! Leave me Luke centric prompts below or tweet me @harryshumsbitch!


End file.
